Uzumaki Gaiden
by Sir Lapin
Summary: Pendant des années, le conseil de Konoha à formé Naruto dans le grand secret, faisant de lui une arme parfaite, un ninja au talent inégalable, capable de tenir tête à un Bijuu ! Un soir, le conseil décide de supprimer cette arme imparfaite, mais ils en seront bien incapables. Et le jeune Jinchuriki se verra téléporter dans une autre dimension. Il chamboulera le cours du temps !
1. Chapter 1

Frapper, encore et toujours, frapper pour vivre, frapper pour survivre, frapper pour exister. Tuer pour rester, massacrer pour imposer, tel est mon Destin. Mais pourquoi je le suis encore ? Je pourrais mourir demain, ce soir, cette nuit. Je ne me bats plus pour vivre, ni même pour survivre, je serais bien incapable de mourir. Je me bats car on me l'ordonne, je tue car on me le demande, je surveille car on me confie la tâche, je ne fais plus rien par moi-même.

Et pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose ? Ma vie ne vaut rien, je deviens un poids plus qu'un atout, il faut me nourrir, m'entretenir, me retenir, me contrôler, me calmer. Je passe mon temps enchainé contre ce mur de briques glacées, sans jamais avoir de la visite, seul le conseil vient me voir, pour me confier une autre tâche, toujours plus sale, toujours plus morbide. Je ne suis pas payé comme le serait les autres, je suis juste nourrie, comme un animal, je ne suis plus humain.

Je suis un monstre, dans tous les sens du terme, je ne vie que pour tuer, des enfants, des femmes et des hommes, je suis là pour exterminer tous ceux qui osent ce dresser contre le village de Konoha, que ça soit en refusant un commerce ou en préparant une révolte. Je suis toujours là, dans l'ombre, arme à la main, près à trancher la gorge de l'instigateur, de massacrer sa famille, d'annihiler son travail.

Je ne sers à rien d'autre, pas de mission diplomatique, pas de mission de protection car personne ne mérite ma protection.

J'entends un bruit, je redresse la tête, le vieil homme entre, des bandages lui couvre une partie du visage, il va me confier une autre tâche. Je me demande si un jour je connaitrais la gloire, celle de sauver des gens, non, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y pense, je ne suis pas former pour protéger, seulement pour exterminer. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, ou du moins dans l'œil vue qu'il n'y en à qu'un de visible, mais il est bien naïf de croire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache, je reconnais cette sensation, celle qui vous murmure que l'autre sait ce que vous préparez, le Sharingan.

Les hommes qui le portent sont plus durs à abattre que les autres, ils vous voient venir, et se prépare avant que vous ne commenciez à bouger. Mais bon, ça ne m'avais pas empêché de tous les massacrer quand on m'en à donner l'ordre, ne laissant derrière moi que les deux héritiers. Je n'avais pas aimé cette tâche, elle m'avait laissé un arrière gout d'inachevé, pourquoi laisser deux survivants alors que j'avais le niveau pour les éliminer aussi ?

Je ne suis pas formé pour m'interroger, mais ça me laisse perplexe, je ne comprends pas, surtout qu'un des deux survivants est devenue déserteur pour se venger de l'instigateur du massacre. Il veut tuer le vieil homme mais il ignore que l'auteur de ce crime c'est moi, je trouve ça comique, comment les hommes peuvent-ils se croire tout puissant quand ils ne savent rien ? Je ne me dirais pas tout puissant car mis à part la technique et l'art de tuer, je ne sais rien, je ne sais pas rire, je ne sais pas sourire comme je vois les autres le faire quand je traverse le village en trombe pour aller effectuer une mission.

Je me demande pourquoi ils apprennent à faire ça au lieu d'apprendre à se battre comme moi je l'ai fait, ils seraient bien plus mature, bien plus fort. Les hommes sont étranges, mais n'en suis-je pas un moi aussi ? Un grand homme vue ma taille je pense, enfin, je pense est un bien grand mot, puisque je ne possède pas cette petite voie qui parle dans ma tête comme elle le fait chez les autres, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas moi ? Une injustice de la nature ? Ou un signe de supériorité ? Je ne pourrais vous répondre vue que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je suis, je ne me suis jamais vue dans un miroir, je sais juste que je suis grand, les autres humains doivent lever les yeux pour me parler.

Je sais que mes cheveux ont une couleur jaune, ce qui n'est pas très discret quand je suis en mission, je suis obligé de porter une capuche sinon je me ferais repérer trop facilement, bien que personne ne me connaisse, personne n'ayant survécue à un rendez-vous avec moi hormis les conseillers de Konoha et les deux survivants du clan Uchiwa. Bon le vieil homme est là depuis un moment, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore prit la parole ? Je le regarde à nouveau, il semble perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'est pas habituel, il est toujours précis, direct et me donne toujours des ordres sans faire de sentimentalisme, je suis son arme je crois, il me considère autant que feuille de papier, il doit me croire loyale.

Mais la raison pour laquelle je reviens après chaque mission est que je ne veux pas trouver un autre « chez moi ». Je suis en sécurité ici.

Je ne pense pas mais je réfléchis, tout le temps, sauf quand je dors, mais encore, je dors que très peut, j'ai un démon en moi et il prend en charge le sommeil. La seule requête que j'ai faite au vieil homme à été qu'il me donne des rouleaux pour approfondir mes connaissances des arts ninja. Dont celui du Fûinjutsu, l'art des sceaux. Je trouve que c'est intéressant, peut de ninja utilise ce genre de technique, me donnant toujours un avantage lors des combats, car qui regarde à ses pieds quand il se trouve en face d'un homme qui tiens dans sa main un long katana ? Moi-même je ne regarderais pas le sol à ce moment là, et pourtant il faudrait toujours le regarder, car c'est facile de laisser tomber un sceau de paralysie pendant un combat et d'attiré son adversaire dessus. Le rendant inapte à ce défendre, et donc, le tuant aussi surement que si je lui avais enfoncé ma lame dans le cœur avant le début du combat.

Bien sûre le vieil homme avait été réticent au début, ne voulant pas que je connaisse d'autres techniques que celle qu'il m'avait enseigné, mais au final, lorsqu'il m'avait vue à l'œuvre il avait céder et m'avait apporté tous les livres qu'il trouvait sur le sujet. Il n'est pas très réfléchis, car sa fait depuis un moment qu'il ne comprend plus sur quoi je travail, il croit que je suis entrain de mettre au point un sceau de régénération, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas, je travail sur un sceau de téléportation, comme celui du Yondaime Hokage, mais je compte bien l'améliorer. Enlever la détonation qui suit l'activation de la technique, supprimer le flash lumineux. Ce n'est pas très malin pour un ninja en infiltration ou en mission d'assassinat de faire apparaitre un phare de lumière en pleine nuit. Ca serait comme ce montrer aux portes d'un village ninja, les mains liés avec une pancarte « Je suis un criminel de rand S ! »

Mais je comprends que le Yondaime avait pas besoin de se soucier de ce genre de détail, il était Hokage, quand il se battait il le faisait au grand jour, pour donner du courage à ses hommes, pas comme moi la nuit, qui ruine celui des ennemies. Donc nous ne devions pas posséder les mêmes techniques, moi les miennes doivent être silencieuses et discrètes, les siennes impressionnantes et tape à l'œil. Il devait ce faire remarquer et attiré l'attention sur lui, alors que moi, je dois me fondre dans les ombres et me cacher. Non nous ne sommes pas du tout le même genre de ninja, mais pourtant je serais capable de l'affronter en duel en plein jour, j'ai aussi une gamme de ses techniques couteuses en chakra. Des techniques de type Katon et Futon surtout. Mais je ne les utilise que très rarement, aucun homme ayant survécu à un affrontement direct avec moi, le temps qu'ils lancent leurs techniques fétiches je les avais déjà tous tuer.

Je réserve donc ce genre de petites fioritures pour les entrainements, quand je désire me fatiguer rapidement. Une fois atteins un certain niveau de fatigue le contrôle de mon chakra s'améliore, déjà qu'il est impressionnant qu'en je suis au sommet de ma forme, quand il ne me reste plus que de petites quantités, ça deviens monstrueux selon mes jounin instructeurs.

« Tu es un échec. » Conception inintéressante de l'échec. Qu'ai-je raté ? Je me demande, ils m'ont demandé d'être le plus fort, c'est ce que je suis. Peut être que je suis devenue trop fort ? Qu'ils ne peuvent plus me contrôler si jamais je refuse un ordre ? Ils ont peur de moi ? Mais alors, pourquoi me l'annoncer, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient pouvoir y changer grand-chose, je n'ai hélas pas prévue de me laisse tuer. Je n'aime pas la vie, enfin, je ne la comprends pas, ne l'ayant jamais expérimenté, je peux même dire que je n'aime rien, pas que je sache ce que veux dire aimer. Je connais la définition de ce mot, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il doit m'apporter.

Je ne parle pas, je n'ai rien à lui dire de toute façon, pas de rapport à faire, je retourne donc à la lecture de mon livre, je l'ai déjà lut plusieurs fois, mais je le recommence car j'ai l'impression qu'un détail m'échappe, une telle technique doit forcément avoir un défaut, une contrepartie. Quand on lance un justu puissant, il demande beaucoup de chakra et vous fatigue, des fois il demande un sacrifice, du sang, un animal voir des fois des êtres humains quand la technique est vraiment puissante. Mais là, je pourrais me téléporter ou bon me semble sans utiliser de très grosses quantités de chakra, sans rien sacrifier et sans risque pour mon intégrité physique.

« Nous allons te retirer le Kyuubi. » Voici donc la raison pour laquelle il réfléchissait autant, il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer, il ne voulait surement pas dire clairement qu'ils voulaient m'exécuter, ce qui est compréhensible, cela aurait jeté un froid. Il aurait peut être du présenter ça comme une mission, j'aurais accepté sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai tellement l'habitude de dire oui quand on m'ordonne de faire quelque chose.

Donc, j'allais mourir, enfin, selon leurs plans, car dans les miens je n'ai pas prévue de disparaitre en laissant le renard tout seul. Oui, je ne peux pas le laisser tous seul, il se ferait dominer par un Uchiwa, deviendrait fou et voudrait tuer tout le monde, et ça c'est mon boulot à moi de tuer. Il ne doit y avoir qu'un tueur sinon il n'y aurait pas de légende, surtout que Kyuubi n'est pas très discret à tirer des Bijuu Dama. On m'oublierait trop vite. Et je n'ai pas envie que l'on m'oublie au profit d'une boulle de poils. C'est moi le plus grand meurtrier de cette époque et je compte bien le rester.

_« Tu vois gamin, tu as finis par te trouver un rêve. »_

Quand on parle du Renard, on en voie une queue, je ne saurais dire laquelle vue qu'il en possède neuf. Mais il a parlé, il me parle de plus en plus souvent, trop souvent je trouve, il a rien à faire dans mon esprit, je suis un homme occupé.

_« Car passé ta vie enchainé c'est être occupé ? » _Je ne t'ai rien demandé, arrêtes de regarder ce que tu n'as pas à regarder, c'est mon esprit pas le tien, et c'est ma vie pas la tienne, tu n'avais qu'à pas te faire chopper par l'Hokage si tu ne voulais pas te trouver ici. Mais cessons les plaisanteries, nous devons nous échapper. Et je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire, loin de moi l'idée d'avoir peur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais quel serait le meilleur moment pour agir ? Tout de suite ? Où quand tous le monde sera réunis pour débuter l'extraction ?

Tu pourrais me répondre, je sais que tu es encore là, je ne t'entends pas dormir, alors parles pour une fois que je t'en donne l'autorisation. Que penses-tu ? Je reste fidèle à mon enseignement et je tue le vieillard silencieusement en m'enfuyant, liquidant tout ce qui se trouve sur ma route, ou j'attends d'être entouré d'une centaine de ninja pour devenir incontrôlable et tous les massacrer ? On va attendre, ça nous permettra de mieux savoir ce qu'ils préparent, ils ont beau dire qu'ils veulent me retirer le Démon, mais si l'hôte n'y est pas disposé ça deviens plus dur. Il me détache, un choix non stratégique, ils auraient du me garder enchainé, maintenant je suis libre de mes mouvements, bien que je l'étais déjà avant, ce ne sont pas quelques morceaux de fer qui vont contenir ma puissance.

Je me lève et m'apprête à le suivre, mais j'oublis une chose, une chose très importante, mon arme. Je me retourne alors pour aller au fond de la pièce, où il se trouve une table sur laquelle est posé un long sabre de plus de un mètre cinquante. Elle est très longue par rapport à celles que les autres hommes utilisent. Je comprends pourquoi, on pourrait se dire qu'elle est lourde, qu'une fois dans un couloir elle serait dure à manier, mais il n'en est rien. Elle est aussi légère qu'une plume, et elle tranche aussi bien la chair que le béton.

Une fois cette longue arme de couleur d'ébène récupérée, je me retourne vers le vieil homme qui a remarqué que je venais de m'armer, il n'a rien dit, rien fait, mais il sait maintenant que je ne me laisserais pas faire, il l'a sut dès l'instant ou je me suis armé. Je ne m'entraine jamais avec mon arme, je tuerais les instructeurs ou mes partenaires sans le vouloir, je ne la porte donc quand mission, quand je ne souffre d'aucune retenue. Il marche devant moi, il y a du monde dans les couloirs, une patrouille d'AMBU à chaque virage, cela va être dur de s'échapper. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir sans se battre, et sans y perdre la vie, comme si de simples humains pouvaient retenir le Kyuby. Enfin, je le fais bien, mais ce n'est pas exactement dans la même circonstance, lui est enfermé à l'intérieur de moi, et une grille l'empêche de me déchiqueter à chaque fois qu'il me voie.

Pour ces pauvres ninjas, il n'y aura pas de grille, seulement ma lame et le Renard invoqué par mes soins. Ca ne sera pas beau à voir, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas sortit, et il commence à être en manque, de sang, d'excitation, et d'autre sensations que je ne connais guère. J'en ai entendu parler une fois quand j'ai fais une mission en équipe, je n'ai pas suivie toute la conversation, mais il paraissait que la femme était excitée par un des hommes de l'escouade, je ne pourrais vous dire qui, vue que je l'ignore. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle, sans fenêtre, avec seulement deux portes, celle par laquelle je suis entré, donc, elle conduit au sous-terrain et à la myriade d'AMBU, et l'autre qui devrait me permettre de sortir.

Je mets à peine un pied dans la salle que je m'effondre, ravagé par une douleur qui proviens de mon estomac. Elle pulse, à chaque fois c'est une pic violente qui me déchire les entrailles, et la douleur se répands, je ne vois plus que d'étranges tâches noirs, je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps, je dois être a terre entrain de me contorsionner pour tenter d'évacuer cette souffrance.

_« Tu t'es bien fait avoir gamin, il y a un sceau sur le sol. » _C'et bien gentil de me prévenir, mais je fais comment pour réagir ? Vue que je n'ai plus le contrôle de rien et que je sens mes forces ce faire aspirer ?

« _Je ne sais pas, tu as qu'a libéré ton aura et ton chakra, sa devrait court-circuiter le système pendant quelques seconde_. » Bien et je fais quoi une fois le système mis hors d'état de nuire pour un temps indéterminé ? Je me relève et massacre tout le monde ou je quitte la pièce ? Réfléchissons, si je quitte la pièce ils se battront pour m'y repousser, mais pour que le sceau soi actif ils leurs faut des sources de chakra pour l'alimenter, donc la meilleur options est de massacrer tout le monde.

Une nouvelle pique de douleur mis fin à mes réflexions, mais j'ai un plan, et je compte bien le mettre en action, je tente de résister à la douleur pour me mettre dans une position plus adéquat, à quatre pattes. Pas que cela ne change grand-chose que d'être complètement coucher, mais ça me permettra de me lever bien plus vite et de mettre fin à leurs machinations. Je ne me laisserais pas tuer, c'est simple, et ça personne ne pourra m'enlever ce désir.

Soudainement, enfin pour eux, car pour moi c'était prévue, je libère mon chakra, répandant un vague bleu dans la pièce close, puis mon aura prit de la puissance, je le sais car je viens de retrouver la vue, je ne suis plus labouré par cette douleur. Je les voie frémir, ils ont vraiment cru avoir une chance contre moi. Je me relève, lentement, pas besoin de ce pressé tout compte fait, ils sont tétanisés à ma seule vue.

Sur le sol se déploie un jolie tapie d'une couleur bleu clair, et je vois le sceau qui devient rouge, il surchauffe. Il n'a pas été conçu pour aspiré mon chakra, mais celui du Renard, et il n'est plus en contact avec le Demon car la fine couche de chakra m'en sépare. Il a de bonnes idées des fois, je me demande comment il a fait pour ce faire capturer par le Yondaime Hokage, avec une intelligence pareil il aurait du savoir ce qui se passerait.

« _Je n'avais pas accès à mon savoir à ce moment là ! _» Oui oui, quelle idée aussi de défier un homme qui maitrise une technique capable de te transformer en légume qui n'obéit qu'aux ordres ?

« _Tu crois que tu fais quoi espèce d'idiot ?_ » Là, je suis entrain de mener une révolution, je n'obéis pas car l'ordre était de me laisser tuer, hors je n'ai pas prévus de mourir tout de suite.

« _Si je n'étais pas là tu serais entrain de te laisser tuer ! _» La voie du Renard se fais plus froide, il doit être de mauvaise humeur, mais il a profondément tord. S'il n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas besoin de me laisser tuer car ils n'auraient pas besoin de t'extraire de mon corps. Le renard ne répond plus, il n'oserait pas avouer que j'ai raison, je le comprends, sa me mettrais mal à l'aise qu'un gamin qui viens de rentré à l'académie ai raison à une question ou je me suis trompé.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'est plus à la réflexion mais à l'action, j'ai peut être de grande réserve de chakra, mais cette légère protection ne restera pas présente éternellement. Je suis déjà debout, il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre en action, finis les longs palabres, à moi la liberté. Je dégaine mon arme et saute au plafond, ils ne m'ont pas vue bouger. Ils ne savent plus où je suis, mais moi je les vois tous. Vingt cinq AMBU, le vieil homme et les membres du conseil. Personne ne ressortira de cette pièce à par moi.

Je quitte mon poste d'observation et je tombe directement sur un ninja. Il m'a vue venir, et il contre ma première offensive, il plie face à la seconde et ses muscles lâchent lors du dernier assaut. Il s'envole sous la force du coup, le buste détruit, les cotes brisées, le cœur tranché, les poumons déchirés. S'ensuit alors d'un ballet effréné avec tous les autres hommes vêtus de noir. Aucun n'a mon niveau aux maniements des armes, mais ils ne sont pas l'élite du village pour rien. Et le combat commence à durer, je vois les deux portes s'ouvrir et une foule d'autres ninjas pénètrent dans la pièce.

Ils sont à présent une petite centaine à se battre ou à attendre leurs tours pour se battre contre moi, et plus le temps passe, plus il y en a qui arrive, et plus la couche de chakra diminue. Une véritable course contre la montre, course que je vais surement perdre si je n'inverse pas la tendance.

« _Aux situations désespérés remèdes désespérés, tente ton nouveau justu_. » Il doit vraiment vouloir vivre pour venir me donner un conseil au milieu d'un combat, ce n'est pas son genre. Je place mon katana devant moi, je suis dos au mur, ils attendent, leurs but n'est pas de me tuer mais de gagner du temps, cela m'arrange car s'ils n'étaient pas resté immobile plus de cinq secondes je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de dégainer le kunaï.

Je le lance en l'air, franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, si je l'avais lancé droit sur ce troupeau de soldat d'élite ils l'auraient paré sans difficulté. Je concentre du chakra le long de ma lame et la lance sans plus réfléchir sur l'amas de ninja. Elle traverse sans mal le kunaï qui tente de la parer et sont possesseur perd la vie, ainsi que l'homme qui se tien dans son dos. La lame les ayant traversées de part en part. Les unissant dans la mort. Puis je croise les doigts et murmure le nom de ma technique :

« Hiraishin no Jutsu.. » Les ninjas aux première loges frissonnent d'effrois quand ils m'ont vue disparaitre et réapparaitre la ou se trouve le kunaï. Je le lance au centre du groupe, et il toucha un ninja, lui transperçant les muscles du bras, le rendant temporairement invalide. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Je réapparais devant lui, ma main sur la garde de ma petite arme, et je la retire, il pousse un hurlement en sentant ses muscles se déchirer. Je fais un large mouvement du bras, tranchant la tête d'un autre homme, je ne connais personne, et personne ne me connait. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder les hommes que je tue, la fine couche de chakra est entrain de devenir translucide, je dois en finir au plus vite. Je me téléporte à nouveau frappant un autre home et je continue pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne sont plus très nombreux, cette technique est vraiment magnifique.

Il n'existe selon moi rien de plus puissant, cette capacité à se téléporter, passer d'un endroit à un autre juste en lançant une balise, et en y pensant. Plus rapide que l'éclair, plus rapide que la lumière. C'est plutôt surpris que j'observe qu'une fois téléporter il reste une image de moi, bien que je n'y sois déjà plus, vraiment intéressant. Je comprends comment le Yondaime Hokage avait fait pour gagner la guerre contre les ninjas d'Iwa, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Je ne suis pas contre l'élite de ce monde, mais contre moi se trouve de bons éléments et ils se font tailler comme les blés depuis que j'ai activé ma technique, avant ils avaient une chance maintenant ils n'en ont plus.

Je pourrais attaquer un cinq grand village à moi seul et le rayer de la carte en une nuit, est-ce donc ça le sentiment de supériorité ? Cette boulle qui me noue l'estomac et ces tremblements qui me prennent ? De l'excitation plutôt ? Mais je me rends compte que mon cas devient désespéré et alors que je me déplace instantanément, la couche de chakra que j'avais installé dans la pièce disparait alors que je n'étais pas encore réapparu.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là dans la forêt ? J'étais dans la salle de descellement à la dernière nouvelle. Etrange, tu m'entends le renard ? Ou suis-je mort ?

« Je _t'entends, et je ne pense pas que tu sois mort bien que cela m'aurait fais des vacances…_ » Donc, je ne suis pas mort, mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Dans la forêt ? Elle ressemble à celle qui borde le village. Y aurait-il eu une anomalie quand je me suis téléporté ? Non, je vois que l'arme est devant moi, figé sur un tronc d'arbre. Mais comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la salle d'extraction et je ne tire pas assez fort pour que l'arme ait traversé tout le village.

Je me retourne, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe au village, si jamais je tombe sur une patrouille de ninjas qui veut m'intercepter pour me ramener au conseil je serais fixé. Je range donc mon katana dans son fourreau, je n'en ai plus besoin pour l'instant et je récupère le kunaï. Ce n'est pas le mien, il est étrange celui là, il a trois lames, qui utiliserait une arme pareil ? Elle à un mauvais équilibre, elle ne doit pas être facile à lancer. Et ça doit être dur de tuer avec, la lame n'est pas assez longue pour percer les gilets que portent la majorité des ninjas, enfin elle ne causerait pas de gros dégâts sur le corps de la cible. Il lui manque bien trois-quatre centimètres.

Par contre, le sceau qui est apposé sur la poigné de l'arme est semblable au mien, à quelques détails près. Serait-ce une des armes du Yondaime Hokage ? Peut probable qu'elle soit resté si longtemps dans la nature sans porter la moindre trace de rouille. Intrigant, vraiment intrigant, et c'est quoi cette pression ? Comme si Kyuby est entrain de se battre quelque part. Ce qui est théoriquement impossible car il est enfermé dans mon ventre. Ils n'ont pas réussis à l'extraire car il répond encore à mes questions.

Le mieux c'est que j'aille vérifier ce qui se passe, comme ça je pourrais voir comment réagir, pas que j'ai envie d'aider ce village ni qui que se soit, mais je suis intrigué de sentir la présence de Kyuby hors de moi, vraiment c'est étrange. J'ai l'habitude de le sentir en moi, pas dehors, et là, je le sens dehors et en moi. Je me dirige donc vers la source de mes interrogations, elle n'est pas dur à trouver vue comment le chakra et l'odeur de sang s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que j'approche. Le spectacle que se livre alors à mes yeux me laisse sans voie, en fait je me demande pourquoi je fais allusion à ça vue que je ne sais pas vraiment parler, à par le nom de mes justu, je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je ne sais pas entretenir une conversation et je n'ai jamais essayé c'est vraiment futile de parler pour rien dire.

Qui a dit que j'avais été formé pour ne penser à rien ? On ma formé pour tuer, ils ne peuvent juste pas m'enlever cette liberté de pensé, la seul chose que j'ai vraiment acquise, continuer à réfléchir quand on me dit de ne pas réfléchir. Mais bon, l'heure n'est pas à la révolution, l'heure est à la compréhension, l'observation et l'analyse. Devant moi se trouve le Demon Renard. Fait aberrant car je le sens bouger en moi, et il m'a parlé, il ne peut donc pas être dehors. Je sais que ce n'est pas un genjustu car j'y suis immunisé.

Il est entrain d'attaquer Konoha, mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi il y a deux Demon Renard ? Enfin, je vais aller protéger le village, bien que je n'en ai pas envie, mais même si je ne me l'avouerais pas à moi-même, j'ai été formé pour obéir aux requêtes de Konoha, et il parait évident que je dois protéger le village, quelque en soit la menace. Je me dirige donc en courant vers le renard géant.

« _La renarde !_ »

Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je ne suis même pas encore assez proche d'elle pour regarder en dessous de son ventre pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouve.

« _L'odeur._ » Si tu le dis, tu dois surement avoir raison, bien que je ne sens pas grand-chose à part le sang et la peur en ce moment, je m'approche d'elle, comment vais-je procédé ? Une attaque rapide ? Ou un gros truc bien voyant pour attiré son attention et l'éloigner du village ? Je dois la retenir en attendant que le Hokage intervienne ? Comme il la fait pour toi ?

« _J'ai une meilleur idée !_ » Bon, je suis disposé à tout écouter, je ne pense pas avoir le niveau pour tenir longtemps contre un Bijuu déchainé. J'entends le Renard rire dans mon esprit, pas se rire sadique habituel, non un rire différent, mais je ne saurais pas quel mot mettre dessus. Je le laisse donc dans son délire et en profite pour englober la scène du regard. Il y a des centaines de corps répandus dans ce qui reste de la forêt qui entour le village. Il brule, j'entends un nombre impressionnant de hurlement, et l'atmosphère est saturée par l'odeur de la chair grillée et de la peur. La première étape, le temps que le Renard reprenne ces moyens, sera d'attirer l'attention de l'autre boulle de poils. Pour ça je ne connais rien de mieux que de libérer mon aura.

Pourquoi je la retiens au point de ne laisser aucune goutte de chakra filtrer de mon corps ? Car sa permet d'être discret et de ne pas faire tomber les gens dans l'inconscience. Je me demande si elle aura de l'effet sur le Démon, je ne sais pas comment le dire, Démon où Démone ? Bah non j'ai mieux, je vais l'appeler la Reine, vu que Kyuubi se targue d'être le Roi des Démons. Je libère donc mon énergie, attirant sur moi le regard de tous les humains rassemblés dans le village et dans la plaine.

Suis-je donc si impressionnant ? Pour qu'ils quittent un démon à queues des yeux pour m'observer ? Je l'ignore, mais tous me regardent, même la Renarde, la première partie du plan est donc un succès, j'ai réussis à capter l'attention de l'ennemie, il ne me reste plus qu'à gagner le temps nécessaire pour que Kyuubi reprenne ces esprits et me face part de son plan. Ces yeux sont d'un rouge sang, son museau est noir et son pelage est aussi magnifique que celui de mon Renard. Pourtant aux travers de son expression, j'ai la certitude qu'elle est bien plus intelligente et plus calculatrice que Kyuubi, et le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore attaqué me donne sûrement raison. Connaissant la Bête qui habite en moi, il m'aurait déjà lancé toutes sortes de technique Katon ou autre surprises qui aurait dévasté la moitié de la plaine. Elle m'observe. Elle n'a pas l'air aussi dérangé que Lui.

Elle doit se douter que je ne suis pas un humain normal, je ne baisse pas les yeux, je soutiens son regard brulant et mon aura fais de la concurrence à la sienne, bien qu'elle ne pousse pas la sienne dans ces derniers retranchement comme je suis actuellement entrain de le faire, quitte à perdre du chakra. Puis l'attaque fut très rapide, elle lance sa pate vers moi, je n'ai pas trop le choix, je saute. Je dégaine mon arme et j'entends toujours le rire goguenard de Kyuubi dans mon esprit, je me demande ce qu'il va lui falloir pour qu'il se concentre.

J'atterries sur son museau, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier et sans prévenir un puissant vent chaud me repousse, puis je voie une boulle de feu me foncer dessus. D'un simple mouvement de bras je la contre en invoquant un violent vent qui repousse l'attaque. Puis je m'élance vers l'immense créature, passant entre ces pattes avant, je concentre mon chakra le long de mon sabre et je frappe sa patte arrière. Je suis aspergé par un torrent de sang, il est brulant et un cri m'échappe. Je tente de m'échapper de l'endroit ou je suis, mais ses queues me poursuivent et me bloquent toutes les issues.

Je saute et enfonce ma lame au centre de son ventre et je l'entends pousser un terrible hurlement. Mais une nouvelle fois, je suis aspergé par ce liquide brulant qui fait fondre ma peau. J'en ai sur le visage et je me crispe en une grimace avant de voir une ouverture au travers de toutes les queues de la Renarde. Mon champ de vision est divisé par deux et mon œil gauche me brule comme tous le reste de mon corps. Je voie le Demon se contorsionner de douleur, je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir la frapper si durement. Mais je ne suis pas dans le meilleur des états, et aux vue des ninjas épuisés qui m'entourent, je dois être le seul capable de faire encore quelque chose.

Je lance donc le kunaï que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt, droit vers la tête du Demon. Et je lance ensuite mon Sabre dans la même direction, elle s'apprête à cracher un torrent de feu, je m'en doute, mais les armes devrait pouvoir le traverser, ce qui sera plus compliqué sera de les rattraper, elles seront chauffées à blanc. Je croise les doigts et murmure une seconde fois le nom de ma nouvelle technique. Mais cette fois-ci il y a une détonation semblable à un coup de tonnerre et c'est au dernier moment que je disparais, juste avant de me faire happer par la langue de feu qui brula vif plus d'une trentaine de ninja. Je réapparais devant ses yeux, le kunaï rouge dans la main gauche, je hurle de douleur mais je frappe quand même, je rate son œil et l'attaque est repoussée comme si j'avais frappé un mur de fer. Mais j'entends que mon katana arrive alors je prends appuies sur la truffe noir et sous le regard surpris de la Renarde je m'éloigne en faisant un salto arrière. Tendant cette fois la main droite vers mon arme de prédilection. D'un même mouvement je la rattrape m'arrachant un nouveau cri et je lance le petit kunaï.

Je me retrouve au niveau de son oreille, et sans trop prendre la peine de réfléchir, je donne un grand coup dedans, faisant une nouvelle fois giclé le sang, mais je n'ai pas envie de me refaire aspergé par se liquide bouillant alors que m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible. Mais à peine j'évite le sang que je suis pris en chasse par quatre queues. J'en frappe une, et saute sur une autre, m'y accrochant grâce à mon chakra, mais je commence à fatiguer. Et cette fatigue ne semble pas partager vue que la Renarde commence à devenir de plus en plus hystérique, lançant des Katon n'importe où.

Ma situation est vraiment délicate je dois l'admettre, et sa me serait d'une grande aide si tu voulais bien partager ton plan Kyuubi. Pas de réponse, mais je ne l'entends plus rire, il doit être entrain de ce concentrer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, mais je vais lui faire confiance, c'est ma seule solution. Je n'ai pas envie de me sacrifier en invoquant le Shinigami pour sceller cette autre boulle de poils. Je quitte mon appuie pour retomber sur le sol, j'ai mal, la chute a été dure.

C'est la seconde fois que je mène un combat désespéré aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je m'éloigne de ma cible en courant, mais elle me poursuit. Elle va bien plus vite que moi, elle va me rattraper très rapidement. Sa sert à rien de continuer, je décide donc de la ré-affronter, je me tourne rapidement et lance mon kunaï vers sa tête. Mais elle commence à connaitre la tactique et elle dévie la lame grâce à une de ces queues. Je me téléporte pour le récupérer, il ne faut pas que je le perde, sa signerait mon arrêt de mort en quelque sorte. Je réapparais sur son coté gauche, elle en sait pas que je suis là, j'ai remballé mon aura pour pouvoir me faire plus discret, mais elle va vite me retrouver. Ce n'est pas un Demon à queues pour rien, elle doit avoir des sens hors du commun.

D'ailleurs elle vient de me remarquer, je dois bouger, je fonce vers elle, l'endroit ou je suis le plus à l'abri, c'est sous son ventre, ces pattes ne pouvant m'atteindre que difficilement et ces queux devenant inutiles. J'arrive à me glisser entre sa nouvelle attaque Katon et son coup de patte mortel et je me retrouve sous son ventre, mais elle ne l'entend surement pas de cette oreille. Et elle crache une nouvelle langue de feu sur ses propres pattes, je tente de repousser sa technique en faisant un mouvement de bras mais le vent invoqué est trop faible et je me fis prendre de plein fouet dans le nuage enflammé.

Je voulais hurler mais j'ouvre a peine la bouche que je sens la douleur irradier à l'intérieur de ma gorge avant de ramper le long de mon œsophage comme quand on avale un plat trop chaud, sauf que là, c'était pire, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et je sens ma peau brulé, mais je ne peux plus bouger. Puis le feu se retira et je m'effondre, gravement brulé. Mais Kyuubi est déjà à l'œuvre je sens la douleur disparaitre petit à petit bien qu'elle reste bien présente, il soigne ma gorge, il doit juger que je suis encore capable de bouger mais pour pouvoir bouger il faut que je puisse respirer.

Je me redresse lentement, à quatre pattes, je ne voix plus rien, et je crache quelque chose, je ne sens plus rien, j'entends juste un énorme rire. Je cherche mon épée à tâtons, et je la trouve, m'entaillant profondément la main. Je sens un courant d'air, elle est entrain de se déplacer, puis je sens un violent vent chaud sur tout mon corps. Je m'appuie sur mon arme pour me redresser, il n'y a plus un bruit dans la plaine, les blessé ont été évacué ou mort pendant mon affrontement. Un nouveau vent me repousse mais je ne tombe pas, enfonçant profondément ma lame dans le sol. Je recommence à voir, et la première chose que je vis fut une rangé de dents acérés. Je redresse lentement la tête jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise celui de mon adversaire, je peu y lire beaucoup de chose, mais je ne les comprends pas, la seul qui se révèle à moi c'est l'amusement, car je l'ai déjà ressentit alors que je chassais un homme.

Elle me souffle dessus encore plus fort que les fois précédente et je l'entends rire, bien que les sons soit alourdis, distendus et plus fort. Je tente de résister devant son souffle, elle est entrain de jouer avec moi, elle veut me faire tomber en me soufflant dessus, et elle monte l'intensité de sa respiration petit à petit. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a pas encore tué. Mais ça m'arrange légèrement, plus elle perd de temps, plus Kyuubi en à pour me soigner. Je sors ma lame du sol, et me remets en position de combat, chaque mouvement me fais souffrir, chaque geste m'arrache une grimace. Je baisse lentement les yeux pour regarder dans quel état je suis.

Si je pouvais éprouver la peur, j'aurais été effroyablement surpris. Ma tenue à littéralement fondu, moulant mon corps dans le moindre détail, ma peaux n'est plus rouge mais noir, bruler aux second voir au troisième degré. Je lève lentement ma main gauche, j'ai perdu le kunaï mais j'ai envie de rire en voyant l'état de mon membre, la peau a été arracher, les muscles brulé, je vois mes os. Je referme le point et redresse mes yeux vers l'énorme créature qui me fait face. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger et je continu d'entendre son rire.

« Croyais-tu avoir une chance contre moi petit homme ? » Elle parle ? Sa voie est terriblement base, mais je suis sûre que tous les gens réunis dans la plaine l'ont entendue, elle gronde, une voie plus grave que mon Renard à moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler, je l'interroge du regard et j'y vois de la joie, une joie animal, elle va tenter de me tuer dans peut de temps, elle pourrait le faire maintenant, mais elle préfère s'amuser avec moi.

« _Laisse moi le contrôle je vais la mater, moi._ » Je voie la surprise et l'incompréhension passer dans son regard, entend-t-elle Kyuubi ? C'est possible, mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas ressenti sa présence ? Je laisse le Renard prendre le contrôle de mon corps et une nouvelle énergie envahi mon être. Puis je me sens déchiré, courbé pour me mettre à quatre pattes. Puis j'abandonne, j'ai trop mal, tout deviens noir, je ne contrôle plus rien, le temps passe, plusieurs je pense. D'un coup je recouvre la vue, mais je ne comprends pas. Je suis sur elle, j'ai une truffe. Je tente de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Laisse moi finir ce que je suis entrain de faire et je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais ce n'est pas moi qui me suis exprimé, c'est Kyuubi. Je lui ai laissé le contrôle soit, mais pourquoi je ressemble à un renard ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur l'autre Renarde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de lui faire, elle a même plus l'air de trop ce débattre. Je ne comprends rien.

Un crapaud apparait devant nous, enfin en disant nous, je parle de Kyuubi et moi. Nous nous sommes éloigné du village, beaucoup éloigné, je ne vois plus personne, seulement elle, moi et le crapaud. Surement une invocation, donc son invocateur ne doit pas être bien loin. Ca doit être le Yondaime Hokage, il maitrisait l'invocation des grenouilles avant de mourir.

Bah il ne fallut pas chercher bien loin, il était sur la tête de son invocation et nous regarde étrangement je dois dire. Il doit se demander comme moi ce que l'on est entrain de faire, car moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il croise les doigts, à coté de lui se tiens une femme, elle est rousse. Elle vient d'arriver. Ils ont l'air proche vue la façon dont elle se colle à lui, je dirais même qu'elle va pleureur. Il va essayer de nous sceller. Il ne pourra sceller qu'un seul d'entre nous, et je pense que Kyuubi l'a compris car on a fait un saut en arrière.

Juste à temps il me semble car je vois des chaine faites de Chakra attraper la Renarde, elle n'a pas l'air contente de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, je pense pouvoir dire que l'on à réussis notre mission, ce serait bien que tu me rendes mon corps. Elle se débat pendant que je commence à rapetisser, reprenant une taille et ma forme normale. Elle hurle de plus en plus fort et je vois le Yondaime s'illuminé sur son crapaud, je décide de me rapprocher. La renarde lança alors une attaque dirigé vers le Hokage, et je remarque que la femme qui se tien à ces côtés va tenter de s'interposer, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi le héro. Alors je ne vais pas la laisser se sacrifier. Je ressors donc mon arme et je saute droit vers la patte qui se dirige rapidement vers le Hokage. Je trouve que l'attaque est très lente par rapport aux précédentes, ça doit surement être dû aux chaines de chakra qui apparaissent partout sur le corps de la Renarde. Je devrais remercier le Hokage car grâce à lui j'arrive juste à temps sur la tête de la grenouille qui retient les queues de la Reine.

La grenouille me jette un rapide regard mais il comprend que je suis de son coté alors il ne cherche pas à me déranger et je tranche la griffe qui était sur le point de transpercer le Yondaime et celle qui doit être sa femme. Je ne sais pas d'où je sors cette soudaine énergie mais je la remercie. Le Renard a l'air contant mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je l'entends chantonner dans sa cage, un comportement vraiment étrange, je me demande de plus en plus ce qu'il a fait. Je me retourne pour refaire face à la Renarde, toutes mes blessures ont été guéries par Kyuubi. Elle commence à disparaitre, aspiré par le corps de la femme de l'Hokage, c'est donc ça le scellement d'un Démon à queues ?

L'immobiliser via une technique et aspiré son chakra pour l'implanter dans son futur hôte ? Enfin, là vue la façon dont sa se déroule je ne pense pas que ce soit un nouvel hôte, puisque ce n'est pas un enfant qui est utilisé mais une adulte. Le Yondaime va mourir par contre, j'en suis certain, on ne survies pas au scellement d'un Démon. Ni à son décèlement, je me demande pourquoi la femme est encore en vie. Mais la bataille est finis, la Reine commence à devenir translucide, l'aura de puissance qui l'entoure à déjà disparut. Le Yondaime dans mon dos commence à transpirer, il va mourir dans quelques secondes.

C'est et je pense que sa restera le combat où j'ai le plus souffert physiquement, je n'avais jamais été autant blessé, mais heureusement que j'ai Kyuubi sinon je pense que je serais mort. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir. Je veux savoir ce que Kyuubi a fait pour maitriser la Renarde et pourquoi il danse dans sa cage. Je me retourne vers le couple, le Yondaime est à genoux, derrière lui ce tiens une silhouette d'un bleu spectrale, sûrement le shinigami. Il me regarde.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Sa voie est froide mais puissante, mais cela ne me déstabilise pas, il y a moins de une heure j'avais le plus puissant des Démons à queues penché sur moi entrain de sourire. Je en sais pas non plus quoi répondre, cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à une question, plutôt une affirmation, il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que je réponde et je vais donc rien dire.

« Tu as rompus l'équilibre de ce monde et du tiens en venant ici. » Je ne comprends pas, comment j'aurais pu rompre l'équilibre de quelque chose en me contentant d'arriver ici ? Tout c'est passé comme dans mon monde ? Ha non, la Rousse serait surement morte si je n'étais pas intervenue, ce doit être de ça qu'il parle, ils n'ont pas utilisé d'enfant pour sceller le Démon. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment fais le choix de venir, j'étais dans ma petite pièce entrain de tuer tous ceux qui voulaient me tuer. Je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard, et je pense que ça sera un hasard dur à reproduire, très dur à reproduire. Mais avant d'y penser je vais m'installer et vivre ma petite vie ici, ils auront peut être pas envie de tous me tuer, qui sait ?

« Protèges tes enfants d'autres hommes comme toi ne vont pas tarder à apparaitre, ce monde sera le théâtre de bien des prophéties… » Il disparait après me dire ça, donner des ordres aussi peut précis, aussi vague devrait être interdit. Et puis, je n'ai pas d'enfants, je ne sais même pas comment on fait les enfants. Le Yondaime s'écroule, l'invocation sur laquelle nous nous trouvons disparait. J'attrape rapidement la femme de l'Hokage et je tente d'attraper le corps du défunt mais je n'y arrive pas.

Nous atterrissons doucement, mais la femme ne s'en rend pas compte, elle n'a d'yeux que pour le corps démantelé de son mari. La fin d'un Hokage. Je ne la laisse pas posé pied au sol, mais je me penche pour récupérer le corps du Yondaime et je me dirige vers le village. Le feu a été maitrisé, un silence de plomb c'est abattu dans la plaine, la jeune femme que je porte n'a même plus assez de force pour pleurer. J'arrive sur les lieux du précédent affrontement, je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas des centaines de morts qu'il y a eut, mais plutôt des milliers, des corps calciné s'étendent à pertes de vue. Parmi eux se déplacent des équipes, vérifiant s'il reste des survivants pouvant être soignés ou achevant tous simplement les mourants. Ce n'est pas le premier champ de batail que je vois, mais c'est le premier ou vogue un tel désespoir, et pour cause, il n'y a aucune victoire, ils ne pouvaient gagner.

Pas contre un Démon aussi puissant, je me demande se qu'il se serait passé si le Yondaime Hokage n'avait pas été la pour sceller la Renarde. Ils seraient surement tous mort à l'heure qu'il est, et grâce à mon intervention je pense que bon nombre de vie ont été sauvé. Il y a plus de survivant que de mort, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle en soit, mais eux ne l'accepteront pas ainsi, les humains sont vraiment butter parfois.

Ils vont se dire victime des Dieux et d'autre truc du genre, puis d'ici quelques mois, ils se diront plus fort que n'importe qui et finalement, ils fêteront la mort du Démon, alors que personne ne peut en tuer un. Mon passage est suivis de nombreux regards, certains me reconnaisse comme celui qui à tenue plus de cinq minute contre la Reine, d'autre regarde le corps du Yondaime que je porte, mais tous on cette lueur d'espoir en nous voyant arrivé. Tous espèrent que cette longue nuit sera bientôt finis.

Mais moi je en sais qu'une chose, c'est finis pour ce soir, mais vue ce que le Shinigami a dit, ça ne va pas tarder à recommencer… Peut être que c'est ça mon Destin ? Protéger cette femme qui vient tous juste de perdre son époux ?


	2. Chapter 2

oOo Pein oOo

Je rentre dans le village de Konoha, c'est la première fois que j'y viens, et les conditions ne sont pas les meilleurs, arrivés après la délivrance du plus puissant des Bijuu. Je sens encore l'aura de puissance du monstre, elle ne s'efface pas malgré sa disparition, nimbant le paysage d'un brouillard sanguin irréel. Le village empeste la peur, les gens tremblent, appuyés contre les murs abattus, affalés sur les décombres de leurs anciennes maisons. La peur, elle est partout, dans leurs yeux, dans leurs gestes, dans l'air. Je souris, amèrement, mon plan a échoué.

Je n'avais pas prévue l'apparition d'un ninja de rand Kage sur les lieux du combat. M'empêchant alors de récupérer Kushina Uzumaki où un de ses enfants, s'il n'avait pas été là, le Yondaime n'aurait surement pas pu receler la Renarde, il aurait du employé son énergie à la retenir plutôt qu'à réparer le sceau de sa femme. Les pertes auraient été bien plus lourdes pour le village de la feuille si ce blond inconnu n'était pas intervenu.

Il a bouleversé tous mes projets, et je suis obligé d'aller l'éliminer. Du moins, je vais essayer sans trop attirer l'attention ce soir, je pense pouvoir assurer que sa rencontre avec le conseil ne va pas se dérouler dans le calme, la joie et la bonne humeur, ils étaient persuadés de ne pas revoir l'ancienne Jinchuriki indomptable. La tragédie de ce soir aurait pu servir leurs plans au plus haut point, ils auraient récupérés l'enfant du Yondaime, et en auraient fais une arme, entrainé pour tuer et protéger le village de Konoha. Mais c'était à ce moment précis que j'aurais du intervenir, venant leur subtilisé le bébé sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte.

Mais ça va être bien plus dur que prévu, ce jeune ninja qui doit avoir la vingtaine est loin de se laisser faire, tenir tête à un Bijuu en pleine possession de ces moyens plus de cinq minutes c'est assez impressionnant, et sans mes autres corps, je n'en aurais pas été capable. Et puis, quelle vitesse d'action, de réaction, comme s'il avait passez sa vie à faire la guerre. A mener des combats dont l'issue ne laisse aucun doute. Cette volonté, quand il s'est redressé, malgré le vide que j'ai pu constater en sondant son âme, il était impressionnant quand il s'est redressé contre Kumiho.

Ce duel qu'il a mené pour rester debout, ce mental d'acier pour rester sans broncher devant les yeux de la créature, si c'était mon vrai corps qui l'avait affronté, je n'aurais pus m'empêcher de trembler. Est-il fou ? Pour rester de marbre devant la plus puissante des créatures de ce monde ? Ou incroyablement fort ? Je penche pour la seconde hypothèse, son combat a démontré une maitrise impressionnante de vitesse, de force, et de ninjustu même s'il n'a utilisé que deux attaques de types Futon, elles étaient d'un niveau autre que celui des ninjas de ce village.

Un niveau que peut d'homme arrive à atteindre au bout de toute une vie, même moi, je ne pourrais contrer les vents qu'il a invoqués sans faire de signes. Je vais tenter de profiter de sa rencontre avec le conseil pourri de ce village. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois prendre un des enfants de Kushina en otage, ou m'attaquer à elle dès qu'il se sera un peut éloigner. Ou encore s'il faut que j'invoque mes autres corps pour être aux paroxysmes de mes capacités, j'appellerais Konan si jamais je n'arrive pas à enlever l'hôte ce soir. Il ne faut pas risquer un combat contre lui alors que l'on ne connait presque pas ces capacités.

La population du village se rassemble sur la place central, je m'approche discrètement, je ne vais surement pas attirer l'attention ce soir, vue tous ce qu'il c'est passé. Les ninjas sont plus préoccupés par la recherche de leurs proches que par la surveillance des portes. Et dire que Konoha est le plus puissant des villages Shinobi, une petite attaque et tout leur monde s'effondre, quand sera venue l'heure de la chute, ça ne sera pas dur de rayer ce village de la carte.

Je voie ma cible faire son apparition, elle est accompagnée du jeune ninja blond dont j'ignore tout, et de la dépouille du Yondaime Hokage. Le silence tombe sur la place, tous regardent avec surprise le corps de leur chef. De la peur, de l'incompréhension de l'effroi voilà les sentiments que doivent ressentir ces pauvres petites créatures voués à l'extinction. Je m'approche lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, personne n'a encore osé prononcer un mot.

Beaucoup regarde le nouvel arrivant, l'ayant vue ce battre il y a peut, ils ne savent pas quoi penser de lui, mais je lis un mélange de respect, de peur et d'incompréhension dans leurs esprits, ils ne savent pas pourquoi il est intervenu, il ne vient pas du village et il ne leurs devait rien. Je tente de lire ce qui se trouve dans l'esprit de ce garde du corps imprévu, mais je ne voie rien, ne ressens rien. Aucune émotion, aucune voie, aucune interrogation, seulement le vide, comme s'il n'était pas là, devant moi, comme si c'était une simple illusion, pourtant, il est bien réel. Je me concentre plissant les yeux, rassemblant mon chakra, je commence à détecter sa présence, c'est l'homme le mieux cacher que je n'ai jamais vue. Maintenant que j'ai établis sa présence mentale, je tente de forcer les barrières de son esprit, je n'y arrive pas.

Son visage se tourne, il me regarde, un regard indifférent, vide, aucun sentiment n'est visible sur son visage, il se tien droit, comme si le combat précédent ne l'avait même pas fatigué, il n'a aucunes blessures, seuls ses habits témoignent de l'affrontement qu'il vient de gagner. Son regard se pose sur le mien, il me surveille, me juge même si rien ne porte à le croire, il est prêt à combattre, sa main posé sur la garde de son épée, je sens une fluctuation dans son chakra, et un kunaï apparait. Un long kunaï qui m'intrigue, sa lame est bien plus longue que la norme, bien plus fine, et la poignée, elle est recouverte d'une sorte de sceau dont je ne vois que quelques arabesques, le reste étant caché par la main qui le tien.

Il fait un pas dans ma direction, je suis repéré, comment a-t-il fait ? C'est le premier homme qui se rend compte que j'exerce mon pouvoir sur lui ? Qui est-ce ? Je sens une aura froide se glisser le long de la place, rampante, s'insinuant entre les jambes des hommes attroupés ici, elle m'encercle lentement, comme un gaz toxique qui se répand, me piégeant dans un étau mortel. Je dois partir, je ne peux risquer un affrontement direct contre un homme qui semble aussi puissant, surtout qu'il obtiendrait l'appuie de tous les ninjas de Konoha, c'est un risque que je ne peux prendre. Ma main tremble et je tente de réfréner ce tique, les gens autours de nous deviennent livides, ils sentent tous sa puissance, elle grandit doucement, calmement, c'est un prédateur, il fait un autre pas, son bras se lève lentement. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis paralyser de peur, je le regarde agir lentement, la foule est envouté, suivant chacun de ces gestes. J'arrive à convaincre mon corps de réagir, son chakra interfère surement avec mes capteurs, il va lancer son arme, je ne pourrais gagner avec une aussi fine liberté de mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Une ouverture, la voie est celle de l'hôte, l'homme est surpris, ça ne dure qu'une seconde, mais j'en profite pour me mordre et appuyer sur le sceau que j'ai sur la main, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé attirant surement l'attention de tous les hommes présent mais je suis déjà bien loin, trop loin pour être rattraper, je suis en face de Konan, en face de moi-même.

« C'est un échec. » Un soupir échappe de nos deux corps et de tous les autres qui sont disséminé au travers des grandes nations ninja, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'échoue, je ne sais pourquoi, mais cet homme savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de sourire, ce soir, bien que nous ayons rencontré l'homme qui sera surement notre plus grand adversaire, nous avons appris quelque chose. Enfouis au plus profond de son esprit, bien avant qu'il ne soit conscient qu'il était homme, il a entendu quelque chose, une chose qui nous permettra de le déstabiliser lors de notre prochain combat.

« Il s'appelle Naruto Namikaze. »

oOo Kushina Uzumaki oOo

Je tremble, cette pression, cette aura, ce sentiment de peur, cette boulle qui me comprime l'estomac. Il lève lentement le bras, très lentement, trop lentement, je cherche parmi la foule qui peut être la cible de se déchainement de puissance. Je sens son chakra se rependre lentement dans la place, entourant une cible invisible à mes yeux aussi surement que la pluie tombe du ciel. Il ne fait pas ça inconsciemment, il tente de terroriser un homme au point que ce dernier ne puisse bouger, il fait passer un message, une promesse de mort. Il nous a oublié, son regard est fixe, vide. Il est en face à face avec un autre homme, même taille, même visage, même corpulence, même manque de sentiments.

Cette sensation de vide qui les entoure tous les deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en sentant la puissance que le second homme dégage pour ne pas se faire annihiler par son adversaire, pas de bruit, la place est plonger dans un silence de mort, les hommes frémissent, les villageois tremblent, mais personne n'ose rompre le silence irréel. Pas même moi. Je regarde le roux, il a d'étrange piercing, mais je ne risque pas de me fier à son apparence peut commune, il n'est surement pas fou, et certainement très puissant, je sens l'énergie qui tourbillonne autour de lui, enfermé dans cette bulle de glace qui se rabat lentement.

Il lutte pour faire un mouvement, le vent soulève ces cheveux, mais son corps ne bougent pas, me révèlent ses yeux violet, il n'a pas de pupille, je n'ai jamais vue ces yeux, mais je les connais, le Rinengan. Si faire le moindre geste m'avait été possible, j'aurais surement déglutit bruyamment devant l'homme qui fait face à mon sauveur. Bien que je ne le considère pas comme un sauveur, mais plutôt comme un bourreau. Il est vide, vide de vie, vide de joie, vide de tout, seul cette parfaite connaissance des arts ninja le caractérise.

Et ce combat, bien que silencieux et presque immobile prouve une nouvelle fois ce niveau hors du commun, lutter par la simple pression de son chakra, tenter de vaincre son ennemie en l'écrasant mentalement, mais ce doit être vouer à l'échec car son bras est entrain de s'armer très lentement, pour ne pas rompre sa concentration, mais pourquoi tuerait-il un inconnu ? Un homme qui lui ressemble tellement ? Un homme qui ressemble à mon père ?

Cette ressemblance en est même étrange, même forme de visage, même couleur de cheveux, ces deux hommes me sont inconnus, mais je me rends compte qu'il me ressemble et qu'ils me sont plus proches que la plupart des habitants de ce village. Il va lancer son arme, dans peut de temps, son bras est entrain de s'armer. Je regarde d'ailleurs cette fameuse arme, un kunaï peut commun, une lame plus longue que la normal et un sceau sur la pognée, sceau que je reconnais. Même si je n'en vois qu'une partie, j'ai aidé Minato à le finaliser. J'ai passé tellement de temps à travailler dessus que même dans le noir avec seulement une ligne de ce chef d'œuvre je saurais le retracer.

Comment a-t'il eu ce sceau ? Seul moi et Minato connaissons le secret du Hiraishin no Jutsu. La pression se fait plus lourde, plus froide, plus meurtrière encore, le roux réussis à faire un geste, un pas en arrière, va-t'il s'enfuir ? Je ne tiens plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je lui pose la question, mais au moment même ou je parle je me rends compte de mon erreur, l'aura de puissance qui s'est imposée sur la grande place vacille avant de ce ressaisir, mais c'est déjà trop tard, l'homme en face de nous se mord et disparait, en une fraction de seconde. Je sens son regard froid se poser sur moi alors que le chakra qui s'était rependu dans le village commence à s'envoler, emporter par le vent. Je le défis du regard, je vais lui montrer qui est le plus fort. Je suis et resterait là ninja la plus forte de ce village. Il finit par détourner le regard, je lui pose une autre question :

« Qui c'était ? » Il me regarde à nouveau, toujours le même regard, toujours la même expression, puis se détourne à nouveau, comme si ce n'était pas mon problème, il va m'entendre. « Tu vas me répondre ! » Il ne fait plus rien, ne me regarde même plus, comme si je n'existais pas. Je m'apprête à lui apprendre qui je suis quand le vieil Hokage arrive, accompagné des conseillers. Une belle bande de lâches, ils sont tous restés cachés pendant qu'on se battait, batards. Danzo, le chef des AMBU fait un pas en avant, se rapprochant de nous et il me regarde froidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me sortir comme remarque ?

« En plus d'être inutile tu es bruyante, tais-toi un peut et laisse les grandes personnes s'exprimer. » Il sourit, il doit se sentir tout puissant maintenant que mon Minato n'est plus là, mais il va voir, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je ne le laisserais pas toucher mes enfants, nos enfants. Après m'avoir regardé avec une lueur de suprématie répugnante il se tourne vers le nouvel « héro » de Konoha. « Qui êtes vous jeune homme ? »

Sa voie ce fait mielleuse, alors qu'il s'adresse au ninja blond dont je ne connais toujours pas l'identité. « Un ninja. » La réponse est courte, précise, mais au combien ironique, nous savons tous que tu es un ninja pauvre imbécile, on le sait depuis que tu as engagé ton combat avec Kumiho, car je suis sûre que ces connards de conseillers étaient cachés quelque part à regarder ce qu'il se passait sans oser bouger un petit doigt, de peur de se faire blesser. Le Sandaime est pardonnable, il devait être entrain d'organiser la défense, mais nous sommes intervenues avant lui. Il est intervenu avant nous tous, même si le mal avait déjà été fait, le temps de préparer le sceau pour sceller la Renarde.

« Vois-tu, nous nous en doutions tous, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est quel votre nom, d'où vous venez, et connaitre vos motivations. » La voie du vieux schnock est devenu froide, avec une teinte d'énervement, je commence à rire, le plus discrètement possible, mais il le remarque et me fusille du regard, renforçant encore mon hilarité, le vieux con qui se croit tout puissant mis en échec par un tout petit nouveau. J'en oublierais presque tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

« Ce n'est pas vos affaire, maintenant, je vais escorter cette femme jusqu'à son enfant. » Je jubile en voyant la colère déformer les traits du vieux, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une réponse aussi froide, mais comment l'autre sait-il que j'ai eu un enfant ? Il commence à marcher vers l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, je le suis donc. Courant un peut pour le rattraper.

oOo Hiruzen Saturobi oOo

Je sens cette aura froide se rependre dans mon village, j'exhorte les membres du conseil de se dépêcher d'un signe de la main, je veux rencontrer l'homme qui fais tant parler de lui depuis le début de la soirée. Tenir contre un Bijuu aussi longtemps que lui est impressionnant, et cette puissance contrôlée, ce chakra qu'il maitrise à la perfection, cet homme est un assurément un combattant d'expérience. Vue ces actions, il semble être du coté de Konoha, et si on pouvait l'intégrer dans nos troupes, ça serait un poids immense pour les prochaines guerres, un homme avec une aura plus forte que celle d'un Jinchuriki ferait assurément des ravages sur un champ de bataille.

Nous arrivons sur la place ou l'aura est à son paroxysme, rendant presque impossible le moindre geste, mais je suis un ninja qui a une très longue expérience, alors il en faudra plus pour me retenir, je continu ma marche vers le centre de l'agitation, un jeune homme au physique quasiment semblable à celui du Yondaime Hokage, mais ce n'est pas lui, le sentiment en sa présence est opposé, complètement opposé, et ces yeux. Je les reconnais, les yeux de ces enfants enrôlés dans l'armée, formés depuis qu'ils sont en âge de marcher, habituer à tuer alors que les autres apprennent à dire bonjour, ce regard vide et froid, ce sentiment de puissance, c'est un ninja, un ninja des plus puissant, un homme comme je l'étais avant de vieillir, celui que l'on fuit sur le champ de bataille. Celui dont le nom terrorise les ennemies, celui dont les exploits deviennent des légendes.

Kushina lui demande quelque chose mais nous sommes encore trop loin pour entendre, je sens une légère baisse de sa concentration, et je remarque qu'un homme vient de s'enfuir, un espion ? En tous cas, lui aussi doit être un grand combattant, profiter de cette microseconde de déconcentration pour réussir à s'enfuir, rares sont les hommes qui auraient réussis.

Nous arrivons devant la rousse et son sauveur inopiné, et je laisse Danzô s'exprimer comme c'était prévue, je n'écoute pas les remontrances qu'il adresse à l'hôte incompétente. Mon regard est attiré par cet homme, grand, blond, enfin, je le devine blond car sa chevelue est en bataille, taché par du sang et de la boue. Ces vêtements ont fondu sur son corps, moulant la musculature d'un combattant d'élite. Mais, malgré cet apparence des plus pathétique, je sens de lui émané une terrible prestance, renforcée par le sentiment de vide qui se crée lentement autour de lui, son chakra est entrain de disparaitre, disséminé au gré du vent, il n'a même pas cherché à le rassembler pour le réabsorber, une démonstration de force devant tous le village, et une menace pour cette adversaire non identifié.

Son regard se pose sur Danzô, lentement, comme si nous en sommes que des insectes pour lui.

« Qui êtes vous jeune homme ? » Il commence donc les hostilités de façon plus que banales, je suis vraiment intrigué par ce ninja sortie de nulle part, et je dois m'avouer aussi pressé que Danzô pour l'identité de cet inconnu. Je laisse mon regard glissé sur mes ninjas, ils sont silencieux, nous laissant nous entretenir avec l'homme qui a un tant soit peut calmer le cataclysme qui a eu lieu ce soir.

« Un ninja. » A cette déclaration Kushina laisse échapper un rire sarcastique, je retourne mon attention sur elle, elle semble épuisé, quoi de plus normal pour une femme qui viens d'accoucher de deux jumeaux et qui est partie battre la campagne pour enfermer la plus puissante Créature du monde ? Mais je peux te promettre quand l'honneur du Yondaime Hokage une fois que nous t'aurons retiré Kumiho, je prendrais soin de tes deux enfants.

« Vois-tu, nous nous en doutions tous, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est quel votre nom, d'où vous venez, et connaitre vos motivations. » Il s'énerve, ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour engager la conversation surtout quand on est contre un homme aussi puissant, je vais intervenir le plus rapidement possible, mais j'en ai pas le temps.

« Ce n'est pas vos affaire, maintenant, je vais escorter cette femme jusqu'à son enfant. » Puis il se retourne et part, il a l'air de connaitre le village par contre, car il ne se trompe pas de direction, mais il n'est pas très au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Kushina n'a pas eu qu'un enfant, elle a aussi eu une fille.

Je les suis, il marche vite, très vite, la pauvre elle en est réduit à courir après lui. Danzô est juste derrière moi, je sens qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur, mais on fera avec, je regarde les toits et remarque que nous sommes escorter par une cohorte entière d'AMBU. Il a prit des sécurités. Mais si jamais l'entretien viens à dégénérer je me demande si les vingt cinq ninjas qui nous suivent seraient suffisant pour arrêter un combattant de son calibre.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Kushina commence à interroger le jeune ninja ça pourrait se révéler utile s'il lui répond, mais je me rends vite compte que mes espoir sont vains. Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Danzô se met finalement à ma hauteur.

« Tu penses qu'il faut que l'on élimine ? » Il chuchote surement pour pas que notre invité nous entende. Je me contente de hausser les épaules, je ne sais pas encore comment réagir face à cet arrivé, si ça avait été un simple ninja ordinaire j'aurais donné mon accord sans faire de manière, mais il semblerait que cet homme soit tous sauf un ninja ordinaire.

« S'il ne coopère pas et qu'il protège encore l'hôte nous le neutraliseront et effectueront la plan. » Il acquiesce d'un simple signe de tête et nous accélérons le pas à notre tour, pour ne pas perdre le couple de vue…

oOo Naruto Uzumaki oOo

Pourquoi elle me pose toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de connaitre mon prénom, mon âge ? Ce sont mes affaires à moi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais commencé à l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment elle se bat alors qu'elle vient juste d'accoucher. Enfin, je me concentre sur ce qui m'entoure, je suis cerné, une trentaine de ninja nous suivent, je trouve ça comique, je pourrais presque en rire. Ils croient pouvoir me battre moi avec seulement trente ninjas ? Ce matin même ils étaient une petite centaine avec un piège préétablis pour tenter de m'avoir.

« _ Il ne te connaisse pas, mais c'est vrai que c'est décevant de recevoir aussi peut de considération de la part de ces hommes… _» Il éclate de rire, il est encore de bonne humeur, je commence à me demander sérieusement ce qu'il à fait tout à l'heure, même quand on m'a ordonné de détruire le village Uzushio il n'était pas resté de si bonne humeur aussi longtemps. Je reporte mon attention sur les deux hommes qui nous suivent, le vieil homme n'a pas encore son Sharingan. Si jamais il fait des sienne il n'en sera que plus simple de le supprimer, et le Hokage ne fera pas le poids longtemps, son âge ne lui permet plus de mener de long combat, et je suis sûre qu'il est ravagé mentalement par la perte de son compatriote et par le nombre de morts qu'il y a eut dans ses rands ce soir.

Nous arrivons devant l'hôpital et je laisse la jeune femme passer devant moi, selon Kyuubi je dois la protéger au péril de ma propre vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? Mis à part que c'est un Jinchuriki comme moi ? Aurait-il des vues sur la Renarde ?

« _Tu en auras mis du temps à comprendre !_ » Comprendre quoi ? « _Imbécile !_ » J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, sa veut dire que mon hypothèse comme quoi il avait des vues sur la Renarde est juste, mais comment veut-il créé une relation avec une personne qu'il ne reverra surement pas avant longtemps ? Il est étrange par fois, mais ce n'est pas le seul. La jeune femme se dirige vers l'escalier, et nous commençons à monter, elle continue de me poser toutes sortes de questions auxquelles je n'ai rien à répondre, alors je ne réponds rien.

Elle commence à s'énerver car je ne réponds pas, les femmes sont vraiment étranges de nos jours, quand j'étais jeune elles s'énervaient car je répondais. Je pose mon regard sur elle, je suis plus grand, elle m'arrive à l'épaule. « Ou as-tu appris le justu que tu utilises pour te téléporter ? » Comment elle sait que j'utilise un justu pour me téléporter ? Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, et je ne l'ai pas utilisé devant elle. Je remarque qu'elle regarde le kunaï que j'ai encore en main, elle a surement constaté qu'il y avait un sceau sur la garde, et étant la femme du Yondaime elle a du deviner à quoi sert le sceau.

« Dans les livres. » Je détourne mon attention d'elle la laissant méditer à mes paroles, et j'observe ce qu'il se passe dans l'hôpital, le service est surchargé, des centaines de personnes sont amassés dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers, des gens crient de douleur, les infirmières se démènent pour soigner le maximum de patients. Beaucoup mourront encore ce soir et demain. Je continue sans y prêter plus d'attention, mais la rousse s'arrête pour aider une petite fille qui a surement un bras casser. Je me rapproche des deux femmes regardant avec attention ce que la jeune Jinchuriki compte faire. Elle tente de concentrer son chakra le long de ses mains pour soigner la fille, elle lui parle pour la rassurer.

Elle est blonde, des yeux bleu, je me demande où sont ses parents, la jeune mère n'arrive à rien, et je décide d'intervenir, la repoussant doucement, je me penche sur la petite fille qui commence à trembler, je prends son bras et concentre mon chakra le long de ma main, calmant sa douleur et ressoudant l'os. Cela ne me prend pas plus de quelque secondes avant que je ne me redresse.

« On y va. » La rousse me regarde les yeux ronds, elle est surprise ? Mais pourquoi ? Tous les ninja sont sensés connaitre les bases en médecines, je remarque qu'elle n'est pas la seule à me regarder étrangement, les infirmières ont un regard où se mêle étonnement et admiration.

« Tu es un medic-nin ? » Pourquoi cette question ? Je viens juste de soigner un bras cassé, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais sauver quelqu'un qui viens de se faire arracher le cœur. « _Personne ne peut soigner ce genre de blessure. _» Merci de ton intervention, mais explique moi pourquoi me regarde si bizarrement, on est dans un hôpital c'est normal de soigner les blessés, surtout quand il retarde ma protégée.

« Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parles à la fin ! » Je me retourne vers la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, son expression à encore changée, je ne comprendrais jamais comment ils font pour laisser autant de détails échapper à leurs contrôlent, être un ninja veut dire que l'on en doit pas avoir de sentiments, et que si l'on est trop faible pour les détruire, il faut apprendra à les cacher.

« Non, je connais juste les bases, maintenant allons voir ton enfant.

- Je refuse, tu vas d'abord soigner tous ces gens avec tes _bases_. » Je ne suis pas un médecin, je suis un combattant, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes de soigner autant de monde, et puis pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais les soigner ? Je ne leurs ai rien fais moi.

« C'est à toi de le faire. C'est ta faute s'ils sont ici. » Je réponds ce qui me parait le plus intelligent, c'est parce qu'elle na pas accomplit sa mission à la perfection que cette soirée a eu lieux, je ne sais pas comment la Renarde a fait pour s'échapper, mais de la part d'un Jinchuriki, perdre face à son Démon signifie la mort, elle a déjà eu de la chance de s'en sortir en vie, elle ne va pas commencer à faire de l'ironie sur mes petites capacités de soigneur. J'attrape son point par réflexe, elle veut me frapper. Elle me foudroie du regard, l'atmosphère s'est refroidi, seuls les blessés qui geignent rompe le silence qui s'est abattu sur l'étage. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, je ne retirerais pas ce que je viens de dire, je le pense vraiment, cette tragédie a eu lieu dans les deux monde à cause de sa faiblesse, si elle avait su retenir le Demon dans les deux dimensions, rien ne serait arrivé.

« Retires ce que tu viens de dire. » Mon regard ne vacille pas, depuis ce matin je quitte mes vielles habitudes, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en aussi bon chemin, ceci est ma crise d'adolescence comme me l'a dit le Renard quand nous étions sur le chemin de Konoha. Je fais non de la tête et je resserre mon étreinte sur sa main pour qu'elle la retire. Elle force sur son bras, elle pense avoir une chance avec son corps encore affaibli ? Elle est idiote ?

« Je vous en prie monsieur, aidez ma femme à accoucher, un mur lui a écrasé les jambes et le bébé ne peut pas sortir, si personne ne l'aide elle va mourir. » Je lâche doucement la main de la jeune hôte et me détourne d'elle, posant mes yeux sur l'homme qui a osé nous déranger, il est jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, il est paniqué, c'est un ninja et il s'est surement battu toute la soirée, il semble épuisé.

« Je ne suis pas medic-nin, je ne pourrais rien faire. » il me regarde avec une impression suppliante, pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit tous que je suis Tsunade ? J'ai juste ressoudé un bras cassé, je ne fais pas de miracle, je ne connais que les bases.

« Tu es surement le médecin le plus qualifié de l'hôpital alors va aider cette femme. » Je reporte mon attention sur la jeune rousse, elle ne peut pas se mêler de ces affaires ? Elle devrait être contente que je lui ai sauvé la vie et pour me remercier elle pourrait au moins me respecter avant de dire que je suis un grand médecin, je suis juste un assassin, rien de plus.

« Si je dis que je ne saurais pas quoi faire, je sais juste soigner quelques petites blessures. » Son regard se fait insistant, comme celui d'un professeur qui attend quelque chose d'un élève qui ne veut pas travailler. Ce regard que j'ai vue tant de fois dans mon enfance, elle est sûre que je peux faire quelque chose.

« Si tu n'essaies rien je ne bouge pas d'ici. » Elle s'assoie par terre, au milieu du chemin, elle se sentirait coupable de ce qui arrive à cette autre femme qui va mourir ? De la culpabilité ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'assoie au lieu d'aller voir par elle-même pour tenter d'aider ce jeune père qui va tout perdre dans peut de temps ? « _Va voir. _» Je soupire intérieurement, pourquoi est-ce que le Renard veut que j'aille aider quelqu'un que je ne peux aider ?

« Elle est où ? »

oOo Mikoto Uchiwa oOo

Je viens d'arriver à l'hôpital, on m'a dit que je pourrais y trouver Kushina, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Elle a laissé ces enfant ici avant de partir affronter Kumiho avec le Yondaime, c'est triste qu'il soit mort, c'était un grand homme. Je la consolerais. Mais je dois d'abord la mettre en sécurité, elle et ses enfants, le conseil ne va pas tarder à vouloir l'arrêter, sachant qu'elle n'a pas réussis à retenir la Renarde, elle va être jugée comme une jinchuriki inutile et donc supprimer, remplacer par un enfant qui sera formé pour devenir une arme. Je monte rapidement les escaliers, je sais que les enfants sont au cinquième étage, celui qui accueille la maternité. Sous surveillance d'une équipe d'AMBU je suppose.

Je ne laisserai pas le village me prendre mon amie, quitte à devenir déserteurs, c'est la seule qui ma soutenue quand on m'a annoncé que j'allais devoir épouser Fugaku Uchiwa, mettant ainsi un terme à ma brillante carrière de ninja. J'aimais ce métier, je l'adorais, battre la campagne pour protéger des gens, pour exécuter des missions. Je suis douée, et cette annonce ma ruinée, j'étais la meilleurs Kunoichi du clan, et pour cette raison on a décidé de faire de moi une femme au foyer pour former l'héritier du clan Uchiwa. Je n'ai hélas rien eu à dire, les ordres sont ce qu'ils sont, j'ai été forcé de côtoyer un homme que je n'aime pas, le soutenir dans ces décisions, le protéger et porter ces enfants.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour mon amie, je suis prête à refuser et me rebeller contre les ordres, je vais sauver Kushina du conseil et je vais l'aider à élever ses enfants quelque soit ce que le clan m'ordonnera, je resterais fidèle à ma seule amie. La seule qui a compris ce que j'ai ressentit quand l'on ma dit que je ne serais plus jamais une ninja et que je serais obligé de devenir la femme d'un homme que je ne supporte pas. Elle a du quitter son village pour venir protéger celui là, pour renforcer l'alliance qui existe entre nos deux pays, et ce mariage avec Minato était prévue depuis longtemps.

Des manigances du conseil qui ont joué avec les sentiments des deux jeunes gens, leurs donnant des missions périlleuses pour qu'il se rapproche lentement, sans accrocs. Pour s'attribuer le pouvoir de Kumiho, mais leur plan à subit un dur revers ce soir, il n'avait pas prévue que la Renarde ce libère pendant l'accouchement. Et maintenant que Minato n'est plus là pour la pour la diriger à la baguette ils vont tenter de la supprimer avant que son village ne puisse envoyer des gardes. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider, quitte à défier le village entier.

J'arrive au quatrième étage ou règne un calme inquiétant. Le reste de l'hôpital est en effervescence alors pourquoi rien ne bouge ici ? Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, ce n'est pas normal que personne ne se plaignent. Kushina est là, avec un le Sandaime Hokage et Danzô, que sont-ils entrain de regarder ? Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, tous le monde regarde quelque chose que je ne voie pas encore, je suis trop petite.

Je me positionne à coté de mon amie, elle ne me remarque pas, trop concentré à observer ce qu'un jeune homme blond fait. Il ressemble au Yondaime à un point que j'en suis surprise, un membre de sa famille ? Un cousin, un frère ? Personne ne connaît vraiment la famille de Minato. Il est penché sur une femme enceinte, un kunaï à la main, il lui ouvre le ventre lentement.

Je regarde attentivement la scène, la femme est blessé, très gravement, ces jambes sont écrasé, elle ne pourra plus jamais bouger le bas de son corps, surement un mur qui s'est effondré sur elle. Je ne la connais pas, mais il serait prétentieux pour quiconque de dire qu'il connaît les soixante milles habitants de Konoha. Un homme lui tien la main, il pleur et elle lui sourie pour tenter de le réconforter, elle essaie de faire abstraction de ce qui se trouve en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle est courageuse. Je pense qu'elle va mourir au vue de son sourire, elle tente de donner espoir au futur père.

Je sens un chakra puissant émaner du jeune homme, il est entrain de se battre pour la garder en vie elle et son enfant. C'est surement le ninja qui est intervenue pendant que les troupes du village se faisait massacré, celui qui a tenue tête à la Reine des Démons, rien n'émane de lui a part cette puissance. Aucun sentiment, aucune chaleur, seulement le vide, un vide impressionnant, un vide mortel, je ne voie pas son visage mais je le devine froid inexpressif, le shinobi parfait, celui qui ne ressent rien, qui ne laisse rien paraitre, mais ce n'est pas un masque comme celui que les hommes du clan se vante de porter.

Lui c'est bien pire, il a détruit toute trace d'humanité en lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il le dirige, qu'elle est sa motivation, pourquoi une arme voudrait sauver une femme enceinte ? Alors que tout semble perdu. L'aura de puissance qui l'entoure se renforce et l'air se refroidit très vite, de la bué apparait quand je souffle. Je voie la plaie ventrale de la jeune femme commencer à geler de même que les blessures qui sont présentent le long de ces membres écrasé, que fait-il ? Je m'approche doucement, j'ai quelque connaissance en médecine, peut être que je pourrais l'aider ?

Je m'accroupie à ces cotés, il ne me remarque pas, il est trop concentré sur son travail, quelle maitrise de son chakra. Pour un homme si jeune c'est impressionnant, vue l'affrontement de titan qu'il vient de livrer je pense qu'il a des réserves d'énergies colossales, et le fait qu'il soit indétectable démontre une grande maitrise, mais pouvoir concentré autant d'énergie en un point salvateur est presque impossible. Son visage est calme, presque détendu, et comme je l'ai supposé, je ne vois aucun sentiment dans ces yeux vide, il ne fait pas ça car il en a envie mais car quelqu'un lui a demandé, mais qui ? Personne ne le connait ici.

Je ne me risque pas à l'aider, je n'ai surement pas le niveau de compétence requis, je me relève donc silencieusement pour m'approcher de Kushina qui est absorbée par son observation de cette homme qui est en tout point semblable à son mari, du moins physiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Elle va mourir et le bébé aussi. » Je le sais, c'est un fait, enfin, je viens de me rendre compte, malgré qu'il soit entrain de sceller les blessures de façon temporaire la femme a perdu trop de sang et le bébé surement été touché d'une façon ou d'une autre, si jamais un des deux survies, il sera handicapé à vie.

« Je ne sais pas, il ne voulait pas et d'un coup il a accepté, comme si on l'avait convaincu en un claquement de doigt, sa fait cinq minutes qu'il concentre son chakra sur elle, mais son état de s'améliore pas, je pense qu'il va échouer, c'est un tueur, pas un soigneur.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de le faire s'il avait dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas ?

- Je pensais qu'il faisait de l'ironie, il dit avoir les bases alors qu'il est capable de réparer un bras cassé en quelques secondes. Je l'ais sur estimé, il n'est pas si bon.

- Il n'a pas été formé pour sauver des vies, mais pour les prendre, c'était voué à l'échec Kushina, tu donnes de faux espoirs au père.

- Je l'en pensais vraiment capable, mais il semble qu'il connaisse parfaitement ces limites.

- Il semblerait qu'il connaisse beaucoup de choses.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

Je soupire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, mais une chose m'a frappé quand je l'ai vue, c'est un homme qui a vue et participer à trop de guerre, et je suis persuadé qu'il sait un nombre impressionnant de choses, il n'est pas d'ici, mais il me semble terriblement familier, comme si il veillait sur moi

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'il sera d'une grande aide pour ce qu'il va se passer. »

J'appuie ma déclaration avec un signe de tête en direction du Hokage et de Danzô, leurs présence ici n'indique qu'une chose, ils ont échoué leurs première tentative pour reprendre Kushina, ça a surement un rapport avec ce jeune ninja blond, mais il ne sera pas toujours là, surtout s'il s'épuise pour sauver une femme qui ne peut l'être.

Un soupir coupe ma réflexion, la jeune femme viens d'expirer, elle est morte, sourire aux lèvres. Le bébé aussi je pense, cette nuit n'en finira pas de si tôt. Je regarde le jeune ninja, il serre les points, premier sentiment que je remarque venant de lui, à quoi peut-il bien pensé ? Il s'en veut pour son échec ? Je donne un coup de coude à Kushina et lui montre le jeune homme, c'est elle qui l'a forcé à intervenir alors qu'il ne voullait pas, c'est à elle de l'aider à supporter cet échec.

Elle se rapproche de lui et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, il ne réagit pas, du sang commence à apparaitre entre ces doigts, les secondes passent et je sens une nouvelle énergie apparaitre dans le couloir, elle pulse lentement, comme un cœur, harmonieuse, contrôlé. Les mains du jeune homme se décrispent et il les replace sur sa patiente décédé, que veut-il faire ? On ne peut ramener les morts à la vie.

oOo Naruto Uzumaki oOo

« Pourquoi veux-tu la sauver ? On le la connait pas. » Je regarde le renard, soutenant son regard de braise, il veut sauver cette femme et il y tien vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut le faire, toute notre vie, on n'a fait que tuer, tuer et encore tuer, ces centaines de personnes, des milliers, tous ceux que l'on a croisé son morts. On ne laisse jamais de survivant dans notre passage, alors pourquoi désirer sauver cette femme ? Il ne la connait pas, on ne le connait pas.

« C'est une bonne question, je pense qu'elle pourra t'apporter un certain réconfort.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Fais le un point c'est tout.

- Je refuse, je n'ai pas été formé pour soigner les gens. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut ramener une simple femme, elle avait qu'à faire attention, et si son mari avait été plus protecteur dans sa tâche elle ne serait pas là, entrain de mourir devant nos yeux, ce n'est pas à moi de réparer toutes les bêtises que font les gens, je dois juste protéger Konoha

« Tu as été formé pour obéir, et ça ne t'as pas empêché de désobéir, alors tu peux bien sauver une femme enceinte.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant que je la sauve ? Elle ne t'a rien fait, rien donné, rien demandé, elle ne sait même pas que tu es là.

- Car j'ai perdu la mienne de la même façon, et je peux comprendre ce que cet homme va ressentir. »

Je commence à rire, je n'ai pas l'habitude, sa doit faire une sorte de crachotement étrange, étouffé, le Demon Renard fait dans la compassion, bientôt il va vouloir sauver le monde, j'aurais tout vu et tout entendu.

« Ne ris pas petit, tu ne sais et ne sauras surement jamais ce que c'est que de voir la personne à qui tu tiens le plus agoniser devant tes yeux, hurler de douleur alors que tu ne peux rien faire, être impuissant, ça met arriver une fois dans toute la longue vie, et même moi, le plus grand des Démons, je comprend ce sentiment, et si je peux l'éviter à un autre mâle, je le ferais, surtout ce genre d'impuissance. »

J'arrête de rire, je le regarde, droit dans les yeux, il est plus que sérieux, il est presque mélancolique.

« Racontes moi.

- Non. » Il montre les dents, je montre les miennes, laissant échapper mon aura contre lui, je veux savoir.

« Racontes moi. » Il libère sa puissance, rendant l'air dans la salle irrespirable, je le toise, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une profonde envie de connaitre cette partie sombre de l'histoire de la plus puissante Créature de ce monde, savoir comment il a fait pour être réduit à l'impuissance.

« J'ai dis non. » Je fais lentement sauter les verrous qui contiennent ma puissance, libérant les sceaux qui scelle mon chakra. Il sourie, laissant retomber son aura. « Laisse moi t'aider à la ramener et je te raconterais tout. » Je sonde ces yeux, il ne ment pas, mais ce marché ne me satisfait pas, je veux savoir, tout de suite.

« Racontes d'abord et je te laisserais agir à ta guise.

- Voilà que tu commences à me donner des ordres.

- Si tu veux la sauver raconte moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre impuissance, j'en suis au dessus. Je veux juste savoir.

- Tu es vraiment pitoyable mon pauvre petit.

- Que crois-tu faire en m'insultant ? Ca ne va pas l'aider.

- Peut être que ça t'aideras toi.

- Tu n'as pas d'intérêt à ce que je change, ça nous rendrait vulnérable. Avoir des sentiments est une faiblesse.

- Ca peut être une source de puissance sans limite, tu te souviens d'Uzushio ?

- J'ai échoué la mission ce jour là, car je me suis laissé dominer par mes sentiments.

- C'était tes instincts, pas tes sentiments, nous en sommes pas des coquilles vides, tu te voiles la face, tu as adoré ce que tu as fais là-bas.

- J'ai échoué c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu envie d'elle tu n'aurais jamais put passer la barrière de protection qui entourait le village.

- Si je n'avais pas eu envie d'elle j'aurais remarqué que plusieurs groupes de ninja avaient réussis à s'enfuir, cette mission était un échec total.

- Tes ordres étaient d'anéantir ce village sans que l'on puisse dire d'où venait l'attaque, personne n'a put t'identifier comme venant de Konoha.

- J'ai laissé des survivants derrière moi, c'était donc un échec.

- Tu les as traqués et exterminés par la suite. Ne te voile pas la face sans tes instinct tu n'aurais jamais remporté cette bataille.

- J'ai été plus que gravement blessé car je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, j'ai faillit mourir, et tu me félicites ?

- J'ai aimé sentir l'adrénaline, et l'excitation parcourir ton corps, comme tout à l'heure quand tu as bondit pour affronter cette adversaire que tu ne pouvais pas battre, je ne veux pas mourir, mais j'aime quand le combat est intense.

- Ce jour là ce n'était pas un combat, c'était des échanges à sens unique, s'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs armes sophistiqués ils ne m'auraient jamais atteins.

- Tu tremblais d'excitation, et quand tu l'as rejointe, tu riais comme un dément, tu es un monstre, une aberration pour tes semblables, c'est pour ça que le conseil à voulu te supprimer, tu leurs faisais peur.

- Et en quoi me dire ça va influencer sur ma décision au sujet de cette femme ?

- Peut être que tu vas te rendre compte que tu vaux mieux que ça, tu étais destiné à de grandes choses, tu as laissé passer ta chance quand tu as commis le génocide d'Uzushio, mais il y a en ce monde des gens qui peuvent aspirer à un meilleurs Destin, j'en suis persuadé.

- Ou est donc passé ta haine ? Et ton envie de sang ? Ton gout prononcé pour les massacres ?

- Ils sont toujours là, sauf que moi je sais mettre de l'ordre dans mes priorités, moi je suis maitre de ma vie, ce que tu n'es pas. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux, ce que tu ne peux pas, car tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu es dominer par tes instincts, dominé par les ordres des autres, tu es un simple animal.

- N'es-tu pas un renard ? Un animal aussi ? Doué d'une conscience certes mais au fond de toi un animal quand même. Toi aussi tu es dominé par tes instincts dont celui de reproduction si j'ai compris.

- Je ne suis pas dominé, je les contrôle, alors que toi tu n'es que ça, tu ne pense pas au sens propre du terme, tu n'es qu'impressions, réflexions, un corps sur entrainé couplé d'un esprit d'analyse, aucun désir propre à toi-même, seulement ceux qui te sont conférés par ta nature.

- Pourtant je suis plus fort que les autres, ils ne peuvent me battre sans êtres des centaines.

- Mais à quoi ça te sert d'être plus fort ? Si tu ne sais pas profiter ? Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais ? Tu es là à faire ce que les autres veulent de toi, tu te remets en question, mais tu ne changes pas, à quoi cela te sers ?

- A quoi sa me servirait de faire autre chose ?

- Tu ne le sais pas alors pourquoi n'essais tu pas ?

- Ca me rendra faible si j'y prends gout.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi aimer les gâteaux te rendrais faible. » Il éclate de rire, je me dois d'avouer qu'il n'a pas tord, mais une question importante ce forme dans mon esprit.

« C'est quoi un gâteau ?»


End file.
